Some exercises, such as those as in an exercise class, may focus on biomechanical function of the lower body. During such exercises, an instructor may try to obtain certain foot motion using a strap. However, without the ability to stabilize the foot, the stretching activity/exercise may not be effective or as effective as it could be.
Often, canvas or woven straps are used in yoga exercises and the like to achieve stretching as about the hips when manual engagement of the feet is used to accomplish the stretch. Additionally, a strap may be used to control the ambulatory/gait activity of the person exercising.
The canvas material of the yoga strap would prevent ease of motion about the wrists and elbows which may create excessive tension in the upper body that conflicts with the intent to stretch in a relaxed manner. The present art enables individuals to flex and stretch the foot but without the ability to stabilize the foot, the stretch is not as effective. In the past, the canvas material of the yoga strap also prevented ease of motion about the wrist and elbows, creating excessive tension in the upper body while trying to do a relaxing stretch.
As can be understood, the use of single strap against the arch of the foot may be subject to slippage or instability. Consequently, it becomes more difficult to achieve the stretch or exercise desired as focus or concentration may be diverted from the stretch or exercise and delivered to the strap and its engagement with the foot.
With regard to existing devices, in the device disclosed by the Fulton patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,728,103) the apparatus has four strap attachments with five different planes of motion based on the operator's ability to get straps in the correct position for the stretch they are wanting. By comparison, the current device has only two strap attachments, with only one strap position required to generate the same multi-planar effect on the ankle, knee, and hip joints. In addition, the low mobility population that would be drawn to this piece of equipment could also find the complexity of the Fulton device an inhibitor to executing the exercise correctly. Seniors and those with poor kinesthesia could potentially be lacking the fine motor skill necessary to clamp and unclamp any equipment fasteners. The present device, however, is a simplified, more user-friendly apparatus to achieve correct ankle, knee, hip, and low back mobility.
In the device disclosed by Chism et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,582,579), the apparatus prevents the maximal articulation of the ankle and sub-talar joint due to the fitted boot structure. The present device, by comparison, is designed to specifically articulate all joints required for optimal gait, including the ankle and sub-talar joint.
In the device disclosed by Sennet (U.S. Pat. No. 5,674,163), the apparatus articulates both hip joints into flexion, but prevents the individual articulation of the pelvis/hip articulation necessary for correct gait pattern.
Furthermore, many of the existing devices are not lightweight or portable.
Consequently, there are some shortcomings in current exercise straps and the like when used in conjunction with the user's foot and better engagement/stability is one area open for development.